Arcanian
Arcanians (アーケイン成人, Ākein-seijin), also called Arcane-seijins, are a race of mystical beings similar to the Supreme Kais. However, not all of them are immortal. They reside in an alternate reality known as the Arcane Dimension. Their main reason of existence is to monitor Fate, the most powerful living Arcane-seijin. Name The name is taken from the word "arcane" which means secret, mysterious, or known by few. Arcane-seijins get their names from divine or magical words. History Origin Fate, also the first Arcane-seijin to appear, have given birth to the first group of Arcane-seijins by splitting his power into individual beings. The population grew little by little. Monitoring Fate Fate was eventually corrupted by his own power and was driven to insanity. He almost wiped out the entire Arcane-sejin race had he not been sealed inside a wooden totem. The remaining Arcanians slowly rebuilt the population while keeping an eye on Fate's totem, knowing he would escape at any given moment. Homeworld Along with creating the Arcane race, Fate created the Arcane-seijin home realm. The Arcanes normally stay there and don't really venture out into the dimension we live in, but some do take the risk. Physiology Appearance An Arcane-seijin's appearance can range from humanoid to animal-like to avian (bird-like) to fish-like. Personality Arcanes can share similar personality traits, from being the strong and silent type to being cool and laid back. One example of a violent Arcane-seijin is Fate, who was driven mad by its own power. Lifespan Arcane-seijins can live up for hundreds of years, not counting Fate who is immortal. The oldest known Arcane-seijin was over 900 years old, nearing 1000 years of age. Special Abilities Arcanes possess a great number of techniques, from flight to ki manipulation to transformation. Arcane-seijins are also incredibly adept warriors with power, strength, and speed that can match that of the Saiyans. Some Arcane-seijins also possess Magic Materialization, meaning they can make any specific object appear from thin air. List of Arcane-seijins *'Bane': Grimoire's brother. *'Damnation': Salvation's less-than-heroic brother. *'Dementor': The Arcanian responsible for Fate escaping to Earth. *'Djinn': The local witch doctor. *'Fate': First known Arcane-seijin, later sealed in a totem. *'Ganesha': An elephant-like Arcanian who is a monk/priest. *'Grimoire': An Arcane-seijin who follows Fate when he escapes to Earth. *'Kaguya': Grimoire's sister. *'Kemet': The military general. *'Salvation': An angelic Arcanian who transports Grim, Bane, and Kaguya to Earth. Other creatures that live here *'Bat Squirrel': A hybrid animal of a bat and a squirrel. *'Deep Whale': Blue whale-type creatures that have a long serpentine body with 7 green eyes: three on the sides of its head and one in its mouth. *'Devil Worm': Monstrous brownish-blackish worms with multiple red beady eyes. *'Dream Hunter': Deadly but fragile humanoids who feast on dreams. *'Finder': Djinn's personal assistant. *'Sea Caliph': Ferocious, hulking fish men. *'Sphinx': Big feline-like animals with a human face. *'Steel Snake': Giant snakes with scales that are made from a nearly invincible metal. *'Teddy': Sentient friendly teddy bears that are kept as pets. *'Tiger Fish': Orange piranha-like fish with white stripes and eyes. *'Yeti': Large humanoid creatures with furry limbs and backs. There heads are covered in snow. **'Ice Yeti': A variation of the Yeti which their fur is dark blue now and the snow that covered their heads are now frozen. Category:Deities Category:Races Category:Race created by SupremeGotenks